Exclusively Rushed
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: What if Casey went to school before she met Derek as her step-brother? Would they still hate each other, or actually fall for one another? DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

I hope everyone enjoys the story!

**Summary:** Casey's mom recently got married and before she meets her new step-family she's going to attend Thompson High. What she doesn't know is the boy who seems absolutely flawless is carrying the biggest flaw of all. How will both of the lovebird react when they are introduced as step-brother and sister? Will it change things? Dasey!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Life With Derek

Read and review if you want to, please ask questions! :D

* * *

The dark brown haired fifteen year old strutted into school as confident as ever, just a regular school day or so he thought. Girls swooned as he passed by their lockers. With just one pearly smile they were fainting at his feet.

His male peers jumped at the chance to high five the king of the school. Sure he was only a sophomore but he was the best hockey player in the entire district and in that part of the world, hockey was the only thing that mattered.

He marched up to his locker and smoothly entered the three number code. As he opened his locker door a tall blonde wearing a ski cap waltzed over, "Yo D what's up man?" The two did their special handshake. "Hey Sam what's up?"

The two best friends had been friends ever since pre-school. Sam was the prince of Thompson High, Co-captain of the varsity hockey team, and Derek's wingman. Wherever Derek was Sam wasn't too far behind.

"Did any girl's catch your eye yet?"

Derek rummaged through his locker, only one minute into the school year and it was already a disheveled mess, "Not yet Sammy but the day's still early." Derek slammed the locker door shut and turned around when he caught a glimpse of the beautiful brunette walking passed his locker.

The mysterious girl wore a long pink colored striped button down shirt which was in turn covered by a fuchsia blazer that looked absolutely perfect with her beige skirt. Her hair was neatly pulled back in a messy bun but that didn't matter because she had the best face he had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

He continued to mindlessly stare at the disappearing figure. "Dude!" Sam's voice made him jump back into reality. "Yeah…hey who was that?" Derek fumbled on his words pointing down the crowded hallway where the girl of his dreams disappeared to.

Sam placed an arm around his friend's shoulder, "Derek dude, like you said, the day's still early I'm sure you'll find her later."

The first bell rang cluing them in that they had to get to homeroom pronto. "Let's get to homeroom man!"

Sam slipped his arm off of Derek and began to make his way to class. Derek stood there still thinking about the girl from earlier. He had never seen anyone as gorgeous as her in his entire life but of course he was Derek Venturi. There was definitely no chance of him NOT getting this girl.

EARLIER THIS MORNING

"Mom where's my blue collared top?" A hostile Casey McDonald called from her bedroom.

Her mother Nora entered the room in an apron, "I don't know Case, maybe it's in one of the boxes." The young teen simply rolled her eyes "Of course it would be in there, remind me why we have to move?"

Nora calmly walked over to her daughter and sat her down on the queen sized bed, "Case I know you don't want to move but come on this could be your big break! Starting at a new school, having a new extended family, a new…"

"Mom just stop alright! It's bad enough having to leave my friend's but it's worse that I have to start at a new high school and move into a new house and have a new family because you had to fall in love and get married on that 'business trip' two weeks ago."

Casey stormed out of the room and ran into the empty living space and sat down on the last couch in the whole room.

Nora frantically followed and took her daughter's lead, "Casey I'm sorry! I know I should have asked you and Lizzie about the whole marriage thing but I've known George for quite some time now."

"Because you were dating him behind our backs mother."

The mom took her daughter in a large hug, "Case! I'm sorry that was wrong, I just didn't want you responding like this. I really am sorry; I thought I was protecting you!"

Casey's eyes started to tremble with tears, "It's fine mom! I mean you can't do anything about it now. You're legally binned to this George fellow and there's nothing I can do about it…except convince you to get a divorce?" Nora took her daughter's face in her hands and shook her head.

"Sorry I can't do that either! Hey why don't we eat breakfast and I drop you off at school?"

Nora stood up and reached for her daughter's hand. Casey hadn't seen her mother this happy since she divorced her legit father. There was no way she could change her mom's mind…for now.

The two finished breakfast, dropped Lizzie off at her new school and traveled another forty five minutes to Casey's new school. "Mom I don't understand why Liz and I have to go to our new schools in a week in advance! I mean we're not officially moving until Friday!"

The teenager hopped out of the car while her mother sat in the driver's seat, "Because we want you to get situated remember? Now don't forget you have to meet with the guidance counselor before going to homeroom! I'll be here three sharp! Have fun honey, I love you!"

Casey threw her messenger bag over her shoulder, "Bye mom I love you too!" The mother sped off and left her daughter to enter her new high school for the very first time.

_Here goes nothing. _Casey glided into school, the halls were practically deserted on account of it not starting until seven thirty and it was only six forty five.

Of course she had to meet with the counselor but Casey was always a prompt girl. She had straight A's at her old school and did all the school plays, sang in choir, and took part in many other clubs.

She was described as the popular overachiever. She was captain of the cheerleading squad and captain of the debate team. There wasn't one person at her old school that didn't love and admire her.

She quietly went in search of the counselor's office and finally found it at the end of the hall.

She knocked on the door, "Come in!" A male voice answered behind the door.

"Hello!" Casey greeted as she entered through. "Hi you must be Casey! I'm Paul." The counselor smiled as Casey took a seat in front of the table.

"Hi Paul it's nice to meet you but really I don't think I need to be here…not yet anyway."

Paul gave her a quizzical look, "What do you mean by that?"

Casey let out a large breath, "Maybe the fact that I haven't had any major family discrepancies yet and that's what counselors are for! "

Paul shook his head furiously, "Counselors are not only here to solve problems, we're here to listen to anything you have to say, now do you have anything to say Casey?"

Casey shook her head placing her perfectly manicured fingertips on her lap, "No Paul, except that I'd really like to get out of here and get settled in, if that's okay with you Paul?"

He simply smiled at the smug girl, "Not at all, but just remember Casey we have a session every morning for the first few weeks until you get settled and my door is always opened otherwise!"

Casey picked up her messenger bag and ran for the door, "Thanks again Paul but I really doubt I'll need anything more than the morning school sessions and even that isn't really needed either. Bye Paul!" The girl turned the silver knob and left quickly.

She fixed herself and walked over to the main office. "Excuse me?" She called over the chaotic voices.

"Hi I'm Casey McDonald and I'm looking for my…"

The uptight woman turned around, "Look here's your schedule, and your combination to your shared locker."

Casey happily took the sheet of paper until she heard the word 'shared.' "Shared locker? Don't I get my own?"

The secretary's phone rang, "Listen how about I get you your welcome basket?" Casey smiled widely until she figured the woman was a sarcastic herself. "Thanks."

She then realized that she had zero time to get to her locker then to homeroom without being five minutes on time. She left the office and walked down the hallway minding her own business.

She got a few hollers from boys here and there but ignored all of them. However she did notice a guy standing next to another boy and his locker wearing an extremely nice black leather jacket and a yellow striped orange and brown polo.

He wasn't too bad on the eyes; he actually reminded her a lot of her ex-boyfriend. She could see her homeroom in a distance and focused on that instead of the boy that was eying her.

She quickly passed through the crowds of people and walked inside the lowly classroom. "Hi I'm…" Before Casey could say anything else the teacher responded rudely, "Take a seat! Anywhere's fine, I really don't care."

Her face got irritated and she picked the seat right in front of the mean teacher. Casey was the type of student to sit in the middle front in every class unless the teacher said otherwise.

Teachers adored her and she definitely wasn't use to this type of treatment. Finally the first bell rang and student's clamored as they entered.

Casey wasn't use to this at all; her old school was an all girls private school where they were each treated like royalty.

"Hey there cutie!" A guy in a football jersey sat behind her and began to whisper sweet nothing's into her ear.

"Ewww." She picked up her things and walked over to the empty seat closest to the door and farther away from the jerk that came out of no where and hit on her. At least at her old school no one hit on her!

The second bell rang and the room just had one chair missing. The teacher started to name off a list of names.

"Casey McDonald?" Casey looked up from the book she was reading but was getting nothing done over the loud talkative students, "Present!" She raised her hand and the teacher moved on until she reached towards the end of the list.

"Derek Venturi?" Everyone looked around the room and simply shrugged until the front door burst open.

"Hey Stuart nice tie!" The teenage bad boy made his official entrance. "Derek Venturi…I'd love to say this is a nice surprise unfortunately I'd be lying."

Derek came in and placed his hand around the teachers shoulder, "Come on Stuart! After those ten detentions' you gave me on the first week of school I thought we were closer than that!"

"It's Mr. Donavon! Not Stuart!" He dropped his shoulder and slipped Derek's arm off. "Take a seat Mr. Venturi before we start off on a detention like last time."

Derek smiled one last time at the teacher and started to strut over to the empty chair diagonal from the mysterious girl from earlier.

She sat there quietly reading her book with her hand on her chin. The way she just sat there made him fascinated.

"Yo D I saved you a spot!" Sam patted the desk in front of him. He swiftly walked passed the girl and sat down pulling Sam over, "So what's the new girl's name?"

Sam shrugged, "Dunno, I wasn't paying attention! The guy's and I were coming up with plays that'll beat everyone else and…"

"That's nice man! Tell me about it during lunch okay? I gotta 'study.'" He professionally wiggled his eyebrows and signaled to the new girl reading a book.

"Good luck D."

"Luck? I don't need it man."

Derek tapped the nerd's shoulder in front of him "Hey Lenard!"

"It's Ryan."

"Listen Lenard switch spots with me and I won't hurt you." Ryan gathered up his belongings and let the master take his spot.

The girl he was after continued to read her book not paying attention to anything going on around her. "Whatchu you reading?" Finally the brunette from earlier glanced up and made eye contact with him for the first official time, "Emily Dickinson."

"Do you read her work?" She watched as he scooted his chair closer.

Derek stopped and began to contemplate. Casey rolled her eyes and returned to her book, "I figured." She said breathlessly. _Another dumb jock with no clue_ ran through her mind.

"To love is so startling it leaves little time for anything else." Casey's eyes bulged out and left her gaping. "Gotta love that Emily Dickinson and the way she inspires us with her words don't you think…? I'm sorry I never quite caught your name."

Casey sat there still dumbfounded, "It's Casey and I'm sorry for judging you."

Derek smiled pearly whites her way, "Casey, what a beautiful name. It's my pleasure, I'm Derek! And don't worry its okay. I too was sizing you up." The two shook hands and both of them felt a jolt of excitement in that small gesture.

"Really and what were you thinking if I may ask?"

He let go of her hand and shrugged, "How could someone as attractive as you come into a dump like this?"

She laughed to herself and bit on her bottom lip, he was definitely more than a nice face, "My uh mom. We're officially moving into this part of town in a few days. She wanted to give me some time to settle in. How sweet of her right?"

He couldn't help but fall into deeper fascination with her, "Tell me about it! My dad is completely nuts himself. Let's just say family drama isn't only in your family."

She couldn't help but listen to his every word with anxiousness to hear more, "Seems like we have a lot in common Derek."

"What's your next class?" Derek asked when the bell rang interrupting their conversation.

"Chemistry with Miss Woods." Derek simply smiled her way…"Seems we also have Chemistry."

Casey picked up her bag but Derek insisted on taking it, "May I tag along?"

She wasn't sure if she should trust him completely but was having a good time with him, "Sure…if you can keep up!" She winked at him and the two walked down the hall together.

People watched as Derek treated the girl like his queen. He never carried a girl's things on a first encounter, something was special about her but Derek couldn't quite describe it. He could just tell this was different from any other crush he had prior to this. He was completely infatuated with her.

The two sat next to each other in Chemistry at a table and even became lab partners. He was constantly nudging her and the two continued to chatter while Miss Woods wrote something on the board.

Casey who was very studious wrote down everything to the period, "Are you writing my name a million times with hearts around it?"

He took a glance at her notebook, "Eww you're actually writing this nonsense down?"

Casey looked up and giggled quietly, "It's not nonsense it's the elements of the periodic table and you should write down this stuff too mister."

She poked the end of her pencil eraser into his chest and felt his hard rock abs, "Well looks like I'm going to have to borrow yours." He smiled mischievously at her and she rolled her eyes. "Smooth Derek, very smooth."

"I try." He grinned at her and Casey continued to write more notes while he stared at her. He couldn't keep his eyes away she was beautiful inside and out.

He must have done something right to deserve a girl a like this. He had been having the worst weeks ever after his dad explained how he got married on that 'business trip' he took. It crushed him to learn that his new step-mother and two lame step sisters were moving into their house in a few days.

The girl next to him reached for the back of her bun and released the tie from her hair letting it fall and caress her back.

She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her brown locks, Derek scooted closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Stop that you're driving me crazy!"

She felt a small smile play on her lips. "But leave it because you look even more beautiful with your hair down like that."

His emotions ran wild and soon he was placing a kiss on her cheek. The two of them both knew at that moment they were in deep like of each other. They couldn't say love because they just met and that wouldn't seem right and neither had experienced something like this before. It was a new fun feeling that they would soon discover as love.

The bell finally rang and Casey hurriedly placed her supplies back into her bag. Derek was just about to reach for it when she slyly picked it up before him, "I have to get to my locker; you can meet up with your friends."

Derek smiled down at her while the room cleared, "But I don't want to meet up with them I wanna stay with you. Besides you're much more interesting than them."

She couldn't help but blush, "You're sweet but really we can catch up later."

He let out a sigh; he really wanted to hang out with her some more, all he was saying was true. Cheesy but absolutely true, "Okay but during lunch it's you and me got it?"

"I got it Der." Derek laughed at her words. "I'm sorry do you hate that name or something I just…"

"No I think it's cute…Case." She couldn't help but look down now, this guy was a total fox. "Okay Mr. Smooth get a move on!"

The two finally walked out of the room and Derek waved once more at her while walking in the opposite direction.

She stood there in the same spot for a few more seconds letting everything sink in. How everything could change in a matter or hours.

She walked over to her locker and found a girl in a green floral sleeved shirt and matching scarf rummaging through, "Hi you must be my new locker mate."

Casey dropped some of her things onto the floor and the both of them reached down to pick it up. "I'm Casey, sorry about this."

"Don't worry they're just textbooks, and I'm Emily." The two of them continued to gather Casey's things "So where'd you go before?" Casey grabbed the last binder and the two of them kneeled their continuing to talk,

"Fletcher Academy, it was an all girls private school." The girl responded through a bright smile. "How can you stand a school without guys?" Someone from over Casey's shoulder caught Emily's eye, "Especially hotties like him, he must've gotten cuter over the summer."

Casey turned around and caught his glance again, "Looks like you can use another hand." Derek picked up the binder from Casey's hand and offered his free one to help her up. Emily stood up amazed gaping at the sight.

"Why thank you Derek." Derek placed the binder at the top shelf gently. "No problem." He found the other girl eying him, "Uh…Hi I'm sorry I forgot your name I'm really bad with names."

"Emily! Hi Derek! Remember we're neighbors but I can see how you would forget I was at camp the entire…"

"That's nice Emily!" Derek smiled at her and she simply melted with joy.

"What's up? Aren't you supposed to be catching up with the guys?" He leaned backward on the adjacent locker, "But I couldn't stay away from you for so long…I was starting to miss you."

Her heart melted just like Emily who stood there watching everything with excitement, "I guess I missed you too."

The bell rang signaling them for their next class. "Gotta go I have English with Mrs. Banks."

"I'm actually heading that way, mind if I…"

"Tag along?" She sure knew a lot of this boy's tricks but played along for the fun of it all. She actually thought she was going to hate the first day of school but ended up really enjoying it.

"You sure are a smart girl Case!" Emily continued to watch as Derek and Casey walked pass waving goodbye. She too realized that no one had ever had that effect on him before; she was definitely a special person.

He placed an arm around her shoulder but she didn't mind at all, "If you're favorite movie's The Breakfast Club we have a serious problem on our hands."

Casey let out a laugh, "Uhmm…I guess we have a serious problem because I'm in love with that movie! Just enough comedy and drama packed into one."

The two had much more in common than they would have ever thought. They were both living with their siblings and single parent's, they both were going through family troubles, their favorite band was the White Stripes, their favorite show was Boy Meets World, and their favorite color was green.

The two were joined at the hip and soon they'd know they had much more in common than either would have guessed.

"I was thinking that maybe after school we could hang out?"

The two reached her classroom door and his arm dropped from her shoulder and grabbed her hand instead, "Please?"

Casey rolled her eyes as he got on his knees, "How about tomorrow? My mom's supposed to pick me up and we live kind of far and…tomorrow okay?" She glanced at the hallway clock, "You better go you're going to be late."

He didn't glance at it whatsoever "So I'm late…who cares?"

The only difference between the two was how they looked at life. Casey had to have a consistent agenda but with Derek he went with the flow of things.

"I guess me…I just don't want either of us getting detention or we won't be able to hang out." He could not say no or disagree with that face.

He placed another short kiss on her cheek and ran next door, "See you at lunch." The two slipped into their classes in the knick of time.

* * *

NOTE: THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Casey sat in class tapping her pen on the desk scribbling down notes ever so often. She couldn't wrap her mind off of the certain care free boy who intrigued her more than anyone or anything before.

Finally the lunch bell rang and she was one of the first ones out the door. She didn't want to look too desperate waiting in the cafeteria for him so she went to the bathroom first to freshen up.

As she was in one of the stalls she heard two girls enter the room, "Oh my gosh did you see Derek and that new girl?"

The other girl groaned, "Seriously it's not fair! I throw myself at him every year and this new girl comes in and gets the hottest guy in school. What's so great about her anyway?"

"She's gorgeous for one and he seems to really like her!"

The other girl replied "It's still not fair! She must be some piece of work if he's doing all that touchy feely stuff with her; and you know Derek Venturi he H-A-T-E-S P.D.A." The two girls' left the bathroom at that and Casey walked out of the stall feeling a sense of thrill.

She washed her hands, fixed her hair and makeup, and left. She walked down the hallway looking through her bag for her cell phone.

"Where have you been?" She looked up to realize she was standing by her locker where Derek was leaning against. "Sorry Der I was in the bathroom." She sounded sincerely sorry and soon he felt sorry for his tone.

"No it's okay! I'm sorry! Come on I'll buy you lunch." He grabbed her arm and made his way to the cafeteria. "Excuse me loiters we have a beautiful girl here that needs food!" Casey laughed and slapped his arm smiling, "Stop that! You're embarrassing me."

He looked down at her and met her smile, "I'm sorry but they'll let a gorgeous girl like you pass right on through."

"What about you? I heard girl's throw themselves at a chance with you." She crossed her arms and eyed him curiously.

He stopped at the trays but passed one over to her, "Where did you hear a silly thing like that?"

"Oh come on Der! You don't have to be so modest; your name has been thrown around a lot. They might as well call you King of Thompson High." The two grabbed their food and Derek paid like he promised.

The two found an empty table and sat across from each other. "Ahhh you're too kind! But from what you've told me you sound like the queen bee at Fletcher!"

She opened her can of apple juice and shook her head, "I wouldn't say queen bee."

"But weren't you homecoming queen last year?" Casey simply shook her head, "Okay you win! But that was last year; I'm starting with a fresh new rep as plain Casey…"

She looked up and noticed half the cafeteria whispering things about the two, "Derek's friend."

Derek too took a sip of his soft drink and looked around waving at the rubberneck's. "Hi please continue on with your meals! Don't let us interrupt you!" Finally the room left them beat and they continued on with their intimate lunch.

"I'm impressed." Casey picked up a French fry and took a bite out of it. "Well I'm annoyed. Don't get me wrong it's flattering that people are so caring about me but…"

"You're not some zoo animal who wants to get stared at all day long until you have the biggest headache." He was just about to bite into his burger when he heard her, "I swear it's kinda freaky how you can read my mind like that, are you some mystic or something?"

She just smiled at him and shook her head, "Let's just say we have much more in common than either of us could have ever guessed." The two chatted the rest of lunch about similarities, Casey's old school, exes…

"No way you kissed a teacher?" Casey almost spat out the apple juice in her mouth.

Derek grinned over at her, "First off she was a Teacher's aid and secondly…yeah I have no other reason for that!"

Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head, "You're such a player." He almost dropped the drink in his hand, "No no no…she hit on me! Besides all the girl's I've been with, we have had long term month relationships. Derek Venturi is not a player…" She looked up from the table top to his face, "I promise, I'm a one woman man."

Casey placed her hand on her cheek, this wasn't possible. There was no way she could fall for a guy like this, again!

"So I've told you my whole ex history, how about yourself? What are your exes like?"

Casey thought about what she should say, "Well I've had a couple of lame boyfriend's back in elementary but my first official one is probably from last year."

"Wait! You dated a guy for a year?" Casey shook her head in response. "No no…nothing like that!" Derek breathed a sigh of relief. "We dated from grade eight to the end of the school year of last year. I'd say we were at it for two years."

Luckily Derek didn't have anything in his mouth at that point; he might have spat it out. "Oh…so uh…who broke it off?"

Casey began to trace her index finger around the ring of her apple juice bottle. "I did, when I found out he cheated on me."

Before Casey could continue Derek put his two cents in, "That's stupid!" She looked up sadly frowning at him, "I mean what kind of loser would ever cheat on a girl like you? If you ask me he lost something quite amazing."

At that point Casey knew she was in love for the first time. "I was the idiot; I waited three months to break up with him. I guess I didn't want to feel lonely." Derek watched her pour everything that came from her heart onto the table.

He reached out for her hand that lied lifelessly on the counter, "I beg to differ." He took a hold of the gentle soft hand and began to squeeze it gently.

He liked to see her smile, but on the other hand he liked to see her upset so he can make her smile. He loved the challenge of getting a girl but this girl was different. He was real for once and not hiding his true personality. He came to the conclusion that a girl like this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wasn't going to pass that up.

He stroke the outer part of her hand with the pad of his thumb. The bell rang signaling them to get to class, the two didn't realize it for another minute, they were too busy enjoying each others hand in their's.

"Oh I think the bell rang." Casey finally caught notice of the kids clearing the room.

"How about we skip it?" She shook her head but this time smiled at him, "How about you walk me to class?" He watched as she let go of his hand and stood up to retrieve her bag.

He took their trays and put them away. She watched him walk across the room and get hit on by tons of girls. _Just like Ricky. _She thought of her ex for a second but then saw Derek gently turn each of them down.

He went to his chair, picked up his bag and offered his hand "Ready to go?" She took his hand and the two walked out of the cafeteria together. "What's your next class?" He got caught up in the way her hair bounced as she walked.

"Physical Education and yourself?"

He walked into gym holding her hand when she answered, "Same."

When they entered the entire room looked their way. Derek waved them off and the class went back to chatting. "Mr. Fulton should be in soon…I heard on the first day we just sit on the bleachers and listen to him ramble." He helped her take off her bag and placed it next to his on the floor.

The polite boy took her hand in his again and guided her to the crowded stands and ascended up. The people cleared the way until they reached the very top, "I don't want your back to get sore." She leant her back against the wall and took a sigh of relief.

"Long day?" He asked with that smile she grew fond of. "Much more fun than expected if that's what you mean."

He bit on his bottom lip while she scoped the crowd, looking for no one in particular, "I do hope it was my hospitality that made your day a bit better." She turned to him and nodded with a smirk. "I must admit you did make my day a bit better."

She saw him smirk to the side, "Maybe more than a bit." He couldn't help but blush a little auburn, he tried to hide it behind his leather jacket sleeve but she noticed it, and thought it was absolutely adorable.

A man in a Grey T-shirt with the school logo on the left side of his chest came in sporting blue shorts and a matching blue Thompson cap.

"That's Mr. Fulton" Derek whispered softly in her ear as she watched the kids take a seat. The class scooted in closely and Mr. Fulton talked the whole way through. After fifteen minutes the students got squeamish to the point where only a few were listening.

Casey had given up the entire thing and yawned out her boredom, "Tired still?" Casey turned slightly to her side and nodded her eyes barely visible through her beige shimmering eyelids.

"Come here" He motioned for her to lean into him and she gave in being awfully tired now. She placed the top of her head into the crook of his neck and he comfortably wrapped an arm around her back.

He gently rubbed the small of her back while she tenderly nuzzled deeper into his shoulder.

"Better?" He asked in a small whisper trying not to disturb her, "Much, thank you."

He couldn't help but grin again mischievously; he got exactly what he wanted on his first day back to school, and more!

Mr. Fulton badgered on and on about uniforms, activities, grades but the rest of the students fell asleep or talked amongst themselves. A couple of people around Derek and Casey talked and laughed but it didn't disturb her slumber one bit.

The bell finally gave in and it was time to get released from class. Derek glanced down at his shoulder and admired the girl laying there. He loved how beautiful she looked when she was asleep, but realized he better wake her up, "Case." He shook her a bit and she felt someone's arm on her hand.

"Hmm…?" She gently lifted herself up from his shoulder and Derek stretched it out. "Oh I'm sorry." She said placing a hand on his now sore arm, "It's fine…really! Come on your mom must be waiting."

He helped her stand up and the two set down the steps, "That was definitely a PE class I could get used to." She let out a light giggle that Derek interrupted, "Yeah well don't expect too many of these, Mr. Fulton is for sure going to kick our butts next class."

"As long as I have someone watching my butt I'll manage." She laughed again realizing that the words she spoke were crazy, "I mean…Ah I'm so embarrassed." She looked down as they reached the bottom but Derek just shook his head taking her shoulders, "No it was genuine, I like that. Besides I will gladly watch your butt." He winked at her and she sent him a little push. "Ha ha not what I meant!"

"I know I know, but if you ever need someone to 'watch' your butt I'm here." He placed his bag on his shoulders and helped her with hers. "Casey we're really going to have to lighten your load."

She shrugged, "I like work."

"Fine but that just means I'm going to have to start lifting larger weights if I'm going to be carrying your bag everyday." The two left the gym and walked toward the front of the school.

"Oh please; do you honestly think I believe you lift weights now?" She said with a laugh and poked his bicep. "I do, and I am an expert at carrying the sixty pounds worth of sister at home."

Her mouth went into a great grin, "Sister? Oh right you have a little sister and a brother. That's sweet. You're probably a really great big brother."

"And I bet your sister Liz thinks you're amazing like I do." This was too much for her to take in; he was the best at compliments.

Casey saw her mom's car parked outside the door, "There's my mom I better get going." She reached for her stuff from Derek and he carefully placed them her way, "So I'll see you tomorrow than, unless you want me to walk you to your car." He was sure he could win her mother over and she had no problem agreeing with the boy.

"Trust me, I'll be fine and I do believe that I should ask her if I could stay after school so I can hang out with my favorite tour guide tomorrow." Her smile was breathtaking and her hair was just the icing, "Sounds like a definite plan. Bye Case." He said grabbing her toward him for a quick hug, "Bye, Der." She said in his ears trying her best to leave.

The two left it at that and left with a wave from his hand. He turned around feeling the smile widen from his mouth. She too felt her mouth extend into a smile. Her mom saw her daughter descend down the front steps, "Hey Case how was your first day?" Casey gave her mom a quick side hug and smirked, "Amazing." Her eyes beamed while she placed the belt around her torso, "I knew you'd like it Case."

* * *

AN: THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS; ask if you have a question!


End file.
